The present disclosure generally relates to improving the loading of image files to a local memory. In many settings, there are numerous possible image files that may be needed in a system to set up the environment to run applications on a local node. These image files may be stored in repositories which may be physically located a great distance away from the local node due to a variety of reasons, for example, physical hosting costs or a desire to keep repositories in a limited number of centralized locations while distributing local nodes over a wide geography.